1. Technical Field
Several aspects the present invention relate to a conductive member, a solar watch, a solar cell module, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the past, regarding the mounting of the electrode contact of a mobile solar cell, there have been devised a variety of shapes in order to lead the contacts of a transparent electrode disposed on a visual side and an opposed electrode disposed on an opposite surface side to the same surface. For example, in an invention disclosed in JP-A-2008-224482 (Document 1), a through hole is provided to a base member itself. Further, in the mobile solar cell, it is important to increase the voltage when generating electrical power. Therefore, in the past, there has been known a structure of connecting a plurality of solar cells in series to each other using metal “In” in order to increase the generated voltage (see e.g., JP-A-11-186577 (Document 2)).
However, since the invention disclosed in Document 1 mentioned above requires a hole making work, a terminal insulation process, and a hole filling process with conductive paste, the process is complicated, and therefore, there is a problem of degradation of reliability or increase in cost due to degradation of the yield ratio. Further, in an invention disclosed in Document 2, in the case of trying to keep sufficient connection strength using metal In, there is a problem that conduction failure occurs due to a breakage of a power-generating layer with extremely thin film thickness.